Loving you
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: "Let's give him something to talk about other than himself then." Lily smirkedcapturing Severus's mouth in a more demanding and promising kiss. "Cause you're the only man for me." Lily/Snape.


**Story: **Loving you._  
_**Chapter Title:** More of a Man than you  
**Story Type: **One-shot _  
_**Author:** Desperate For Attention_  
_**Beta Reader:** -  
**Warning:** Very, very bad grammar and spelling._  
_**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap_  
_**Fandom:** Harry Potter_  
_**Pairing:** Severus Snape and Lily Evans_  
_**Song Title: **Not Alone – Darren Criss. (Starkid)_  
_**Disclaimer:** Characters are sole property of J.K. Rowling; I am merely borrowing them for my own personal amusement, they shall be returned afterwards. I am making absolutely no money from this fic, not even a penny; in fact I am paying my electricity bill to pay for writing this! Nor do I own the beautiful songs by Darren Criss; I just merely steal them for a few hours of each day._  
_**Summary:** "Let's give him something to talk about other than himself then." She smirked tangling her slender fingers into the long strands of black hair and capturing Severus's mouth in a more demanding and promising kiss. "Cause you're the only man for me."

* * *

**More of a man than you**

Lily sighed softly hugging her books close to her chest and watching Severus sat across the yard from her, his head tilted towards the ground and small beetle black eyes clouded with sorrow and frustration.

"Are you listening?" James asked forcefully, annoyingly waving his hand in front of her face.

"Of course I was," Lily breathed forcing a smile. "You were telling me all about Quidditch."

"Yeah!" James beamed happily throwing his arm to her shoulder and continuing.

Turning her attention back to Snape she felt her smile fall into a frown and sighed softly.

"—So I was this close to getting the snitch when out of nowhere this huge..." he trailed off when Lily shrugged his arm away and climbed to her feet slowly. "What's the matter?"

"I'm, going to see Severus."

"What do you want to talk to him for? He's boring." Sirius suddenly scoffed from behind them and Lily furrowed her brow at him.

"Actually Black, he is far more interesting than the both of you combined." Lily growled looking between James and Sirius who both scoffed at her and mumbled under their breaths. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Come on Evans!" James cried taking her hand into his own. "I thought we were having fun, talking so we could get to know each other better?"

"It's hard to get a word in edge ways the way you go on, I don't know if you are aware but there are other things in the world beside James Potter and Sirius Black!" Lily barked pulling her hand away. "At least when I speak with Severus we chat about things that are of interest to us both."

"That's because Snivellus is a bit of a girl himself." James laughed.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be." Lily seethed snatching her bag from the floor and leaving the pair of them sat around the fountain staring after her with a roll of the eyes.

Snape lifted his eyes when he felt the large shadow cast over him and a soft, hesitant smile crept slowly across his mouth.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Lily smiled tilting her head to the side.

"Of course!" Snape nodded eagerly, quickly shifting his mountain of books to the floor when Lily giggled softly and fell into the space beside him, her thigh pressed against his own causing a soft flush to crawl to his cheeks. "How come you aren't sat with Potter?"

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head with a sigh. "Because he's obnoxious and rather dull, no matter what he says it seems to start the same way." She paused to clear her throat. "_Yesterday I, Sirius and I, when I was little, I don't really like._" She mimicked bringing a laugh from Severus. "What's up with you anyway, haven't seen you all day." She grinned playfully knocking her hand against his shoulder.

"Oh, it's nothing, been busy with homework and such." He mumbled under his breath, turning his gaze back to the words in his book.

Lily smirk gently shoving his shoulder, "You lier."

Snape shook his head with a small smile. "I hear that you and Potter are dating."

"Oh god, who told you that? That's just—disgusting." Lily scoffed turning her nose up with a heavy frown.

"It's not true then?"

"What? Of course it isn't!"

"Oh." Snape whispered a ghosted smile reflected in his dark eyes. Lily grinned to herself laying her hand softly against his knee and fluttering her eyelashes to his suddenly pink cheeks.

"Where you jealous?" she teased softly leaning against him till her lips were almost brushing his cheek.

"No." Snape jumped swallowing the lump in his throat and coughing awkwardly.

"Aw, Sev! You were weren't you!"

"No I wasn't, I don't care if you and Potter are going out." He sniffed. "It's not as if I like _you_ or anything."

"Really?" Lily pouted playfully.

"Really." Snape forced turning his attention back to her, his eyes falling against her damp lips and long black eyelashes.

Lily smiled softy at him leaning forward to gently steal a quick kiss from him before pulling back to bite her lip hesitantly. Laughing softly at the crimson colour that filled Snape's pale cheeks and the awkward jump of joy in his eyes.

"P-Potter is watching." Snape whispered softly trying to keep his eyes level with Lily's.

"Let's give him something to talk about other than himself then." She smirked tangling her slender fingers into the long strands of black hair and capturing Severus's mouth in a more demanding and promising kiss. "Cause you're the only man for me."

Snape flushed but kissed the smile from her lips with his own.

* * *

_Because everyone seems to think that I can only write slash_  
_And I don't, I write straight fics, its just usualy never fanfiction :D_  
_It's really short and was done really, really quick while I was stood waiting for the bus this morning._  
_Obviously not all of it, I'm not on the bus that long xD_  
_Anyways, hope at least someone enjoyed it ;)_  
_Review and I will send Sirius to your home, for your own viewing pleasure. ;]_


End file.
